Sparkling Eyes
by CatoLaufeyson
Summary: Tony has nightmares after the things that happened in New York. And he has a slight problem with his feelings for a certain supersoldier. It's my first fanfiction. Stony, fluff. Rated k for some bad language. I will later also include Peter Parker and Wade Wilson. PLEASE REVIEW Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own any of the characters, places or lyrics.
1. Sparkling Eyes

Sparkling Eyes  
My second try of the first chapter, well I hope it is better than before and I'm sorry for changing the whole chapter

Nothing has been the same since New York, you experience these things and everything changes. I can't sleep, and when I do, I have those nightmares. I see himm fall, his body heading towards the ground, which is far to much away for him to survive, even his stealthened body wouldn't survive a fall from the Stark Tower. His eyes are still sparkling, but now they are from tears. Some minutes before we had been joking around in my living room, but now that blue-eyed supersoldier just trapped over something and falls down. His body cut easily through the window, well, through the wall made of glass. I built this thing to make the world a bit better after all I did to it when I still invented weapons. But now my tower, its height means the death for the man I love most. The dream first takes me to heaven, shows me Steve and myself as an actual couple, as perfect as we could be together, and then it shows me how easily this all would end. The dream comes back every night. And every night I wake up again, I can still see him falling, and I just lie there in my bed crying, for the love I will probably never be able to live, and for its terrible ending in that dream. I tried drowning my mind in alcohol to stop the dream from coming back, it never worked. It just makes the other Avengers think they had to take care for me, had to change me, had to know about my problems. I start drinking in the morning, trying to drown the pain. If I pass out somewhere on the floor it's Steve who carries me to my bed most times. He sits beside my bed, and when I wake up from my nightmare, I see him, the man I just saw fall, die. He sees me crying over his death and I can't tell him that it's because of him. He tries to get me to talk about my problems, tell him. But I can just think about him. He was born and he grew up in a time where men were not allowed to love other men. He would probably react like he would have back then, he'd be disgusted and would never talk to me again if I told him I were in love with him. I couldn't take that. So I shut my mouth and spend my night crying because of the nightmare and my days drinking because I want its first part to be real. But we couldn't be, never. Not only that he is from a different time, but we are Captain America and Iron Man, there is to much publicity around us. And we are kind of working together so it would be awkward for the others to watch us, see us as a couple. As much as I'd love to see us as more than the friends we are, I know it will probably never happen.


	2. I don't know why it has to be you!

So this is the second chapter (yay) I am proud of myself!

Tony drinks way to much, and he knows it. I may not know why, but I hope to find out soon. He means way to much to me for me just standing there watching and just letting him kill himself with those amounts of alcohol he drinks. Almost every day I find him lying somewhere, unconcious, to drunk to even notice that it's me who carries him to bed, that I can't stop looking at him when he's asleep. He is even more beautiful when he sleeps. I know I shouldn't think things like that about a man, especially not about Tony Stark. I've been raised right (well for the time where I've been raised), and I think I know my friend well enough to be able to say that he is probably the most straight man I know. Or even in this world. Sometimes, after having brought him to his bedroom, I stay up, sitting beside his bed, just watching him and asking myself about the reason or the reasons for him to be drinking that much everyday. I know he has always been some kind of alcoholic. But even the other Avengers who had been knowing him, or just heard of him long time before I did, even they are worried about him. Maybe it is because of Pepper having left him. She found someone new, she said. But that was almost a year ago, he just started drinking that much some months ago, almost right after we had beaten up those Chitauri-guys, and of course Loki. Some days I fall asleep while I watch over Tony resting, or rather lying unconcious in his bed, and I wake up on hearing him cry. After I tried to ask him what's up with him one time, he forced me out of his room, angry but still crying. So now I just lie or sit there with closed eyes and try to find out why he is crying. It hurts me to hear him cry so hard and that I don't know why. I think that maybe I could fix him...  
But what hurts the most is that he stopped talking to me, we are, or at least we were good friends, but now he just talks to the other Avengers and usually even avoids being in the same room with me. That may hurt me but I can't just stand there, being avoided by him and still watch him kill himself.  
Yesterday I tried to talk to him again, he was quite drunk as usually, but I thought I might try, because I just had the opportunity to talk to him alone. I asked him what had happened that he is destroying himself like that. He just screamed at me.  
„ Why are you cute-ass basterd so damn hot? Why did I have to fall in love with YOU? That stupid dream is KILLING me. Leave me alone! This is MY problem, I will have to fix myself without the help of a soldier from the fourties. But I will still blame you... You came in my life, you... you just changed everything. I can't stand seeing you die every night. I don't know why it has to be you, why I had to fall for you. But I know one thing: I want it to stop, whatever it is, I don't want it anymore."

It may sound like the end but it's not! It may take a while for me to write the next chapter(s) but for now, I hope that you like this one.

Please review!

Thanks for the great review and also your follows and favorites :) This is really helping to go on writing


	3. If happy-ever-after did exist

I don't know how I could just tell him about my feelings... I think I was just too drunk. But now it's all gone, I'm too sober for this. What if Steve wants to talk about it? She surely disapproves me beng in love with him and now he's going to end our friendship... The thought of Steve leaving me, all alone with my stupid A.I. in this big tower is just to much. I would probably die just because of those nightmares. Starving for some temporary amnesia, I look through the alcohol stock in my bedroom, telling JARVIS to let nobody in. Especially not a certain, smoking hot guy in a blue shirt.

After finding a nice big bottle of vodka, I lay back onto my bed, thinking about everything that's going to happen next. I hope Steve will just take my emotional outburst as a drunk mistake... I mean I am always flirting with almost everybody, so he might just take it a s another escapade of mine. A few hours later, I still lie there, just drinking, when I hear someone knocking.

„Tony, let me in! I don't know what that was but I'd like to talk to you. Can I come in?", I hear Steve rummaging around after a few minutes of me lying there, too drunk to move and too confused to answer. What if he is concerned about me? That would at least mean he still cares for me and isn't disgusted, or afraid of me. Looks like all these emotions and that huge amount of alcohol in one day are to much for my „science" brain. I pass out and the last thing I hear is Steve talking to the closed door.

That was the first night for months, where I hadn't experienced a nightmare. Just some beautiful, dark silence, filled with nothing but calm breathing and in some of my almost concious moments with the sound of Steve's voice talking about us.

I wake up to someone singing Maroon 5 songs, which just makes my headache worse.

**_If happy-ever-after did exist, _**

**_I would still be holding you like this_**

**_All those fairytales are full of shit_**

**_One more fucking lovesong, I'll be sick_**

After my misty brain has worked out those lyrics, compared to my dream. Thinking about my conversation with Steve the other day, I am awake at once.

Is this meant for me? Or is it just a creepy incident? Desperate to know, I slowly walk over to the door. A few minutes later I stand in the kitchen, eyes fixating a figure, just slightly visible against the sun shining through the sides of the tower.

Someone is dancing and singing to the sounds of the radio. I make my way over to the coffee machine, I have to set my priorities and after last night coffee comes before checking about some weirdo dancing through my house.

I should have expected this but I am probably still too drunk to make myself some coffee. I drop the cup and a loud shattering sound gets the dancer/singer from his ecstasy... He turns around and suddenly all I want to do is hide away in my room for ever. just to avoid the conversation which will surely follow. It's Steve. He just stands there, staring at me awkwardly. Not moving. The way he stares, tells me I was right: I did screw it all.

Again.


	4. If you love somebody

**(Steve's POV)**

" Tony? Are you alright? What happened last night? You seemed upset... If it was because of your outburst, everything is fine. You were definitely drunk so I don't think that I had to be taking it seriously. Right?" Oh my god, that probably the worst thing I could say in this kind of situation. Tony is still looking at me like I am crazy. what did I do wrong? Was the song too obvious? I am clearly without any experience here. Tony is just too much of a distraction for me, in every single way that's possible.

**(Tony's POV)**

Did he really just say that? Or was it just my still-drunk brain? He seems insecure and shy... That is not the super confident, super strong (and super hot) Super Soldier, that I grew to l-love (?) Oh dammit, I don't know anything about him. Well, about his feelings. I am not even sure if I even want to know. Having put myself together again I slowly start answering: " No, no Steve. Everything is fine, I just drank a little bit too much last night. I don't know what happened... I have a total black screen when I try to remember last night." I don't want to talk about the things I said. So if he wants to, I will know. Until then, I'll just let him think I drank the memory away.

**(Steve's POV)**

How can he not be able to remember himself screaming and me and actually telling me he were in love with me? I step up to him, the music still blaring from the hidden speachers. The song that's starting now is called " On Top of the World" by a group called "Imagine Dragons", I think.

**_If you love somebody_**

**_Better tell them why they're here 'cause_**

**_They just may run away from you_**

Both of us are almost jumping at that lyrics. They are just too accurate. So Tony Does remember, he was just acting that he forgot about it.

A smile spreads on my face as I see his face turning bright red, that is just such an unusual sight. The "playboy" blushing. Because he knows I found out he actually loves me. He is cute. I can almost see his inner fight before he straightens himself and returns the smile at me.

**(Tony's POV)**

Damm, now he definitely knows that I was just hiding my fear. He.. he smiles at me. Not just that shy smile he gives those girls who always seem to beflirting at him. No, it's a wide smirk, almost triumphant. That smile takes away all of my fear. He is beautiful, and the smile looks like it's meant for me. It looks like an answer to the things I said, but then denied I ever said. I strengthen myself and step up to him. I am shy, my face is blushing as I think about my next step. I slowly reach up to his face. Standing on my tiptoes, I slowly pull him down to my face.

**(Steve's POV)**

Iron Man is making moves to kiss me. The billionaire is so small. He has to stand on his tiptoes to just be able to reach my face. As he stretches out to kiss me, I lower myself and we meet halfway.

I have almost no experience in this but I think this is the best kiss ever exchanged between two lovers. As our lips meet, it's heaven. Well, at least it's for me. I pull back and whisper: " I love you to, Tony. I'm sure about that. That's what I wanted to talk to you about before you passed out last night." I pull him back into another kiss.

**(Tony's POV)**

Wow, nothing compares to this kiss. I kissed many women, but Steve is on of a kind. He is so beautiful, and just the fact that he seems to be returning my feelings for him, everything is perfect as long as I am with him. The super soldier is mine now. The cutest man I have ever met, the man who was frozen forover 70 years. The man who has been the idol of american children for decades. He loves me.


	5. Sparkling Eyes and Glowing Hearts

" Oh, how cute you two are! It's your first anniversary, isn't it?", I hear Clint saying. Seems like he has just entered the room. The little archer is picking on me but that is nothing to get me away from my favourite soldier. Even if Clint's all ironic. Nat will probably take care of him. He is definetly going to shut up soon, she has many different kinds of weapons to make him pay for picking on a couple she likes as much as us two.

Two years ago, I realised how madly I am in love with Steven Rogers, the soldier from a different time. At first, I was shocked. I had that dream, in which I always saw Steve die. It almost killed me. And that meant even more confusion. I thought I was completely straight. So I tried to drink my feelings for Steve away. It was not just my confusion about my sudden "change" of sexuality, but also the hopelessness of my situation back then. A man, risen in the 1940s, where homosexuality was known to be something cureable. How could he possibly fall for me?

Two years ago, a week after Valentines Day, I found out that it was actually possible, that he had grown to love a man like me, Tony Stark.

Last year, we got married. On Valentines Day. Steve had insisted on it after I had told him - it was originally meant as a joke- that I had become aware of my feelings for him after I hadn't gone out to search for a girl to take home on Valentines Day. Instead, I had stayed at the Avngers-Tower, watching Star Wars and Doctor Who with him. And I weren't even bored or something like that. I really liked "teaching" him about some of the things that I love about modern entertainment and media.

At first, everyone was asking us why we were hurrying our relationship like that. A marriage after less than a year of being an actual couple. I see how that sounded crazy to most of our friends back then. Knowing that questions like that were about to be asked, Steve and I had already thought about a nice answer for them: " We are heroes in a universe full of villains, of bad things and guys that we have decided to take care of. How long do you think we should have waited? We could die a painful death on a daily basis. We are in love with each other. We did already look in the cold eyes of death several times. But we are together. And now we are also bound together by law." Nobody has ever had a real answer to that. So the questioning stopped.

Sunk in my memories, I made my way over to the wall of the towers living room. Thinking about the hurds Steve and I had to master as a couple, and in what a funny way we solved our problems as long as we were together, I start giggling. "What is it, love?", I hear Steve muffle through my hair. He stood behind me the whole time. His chin resting in my ruffled hair, his arms wrapped around my waist loosily. We must have been standing that way for almost half an hour. He didn't care that I weren't talking to him. That's one of the many things that make me aware of our perfect compatibility.

Turning my eyes away from the view over the skyline, I see Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton, two of the most dangerous and feared assassins in this world, fighting, joking and giggling around on my couch. I knew she would make him pay for his inacceptance for romance. On our anniversary.

I turn the whole way around until I stand face to face with my gorgeous husband. "Nothing to worry about, Cap.", I tell him with a smile before I press a small kiss on his lips. I pull away just admiring his beauty. I feel like I have been knowing him forever, even if we met just like three years ago. Dad was always talking about him, but he almost never talked about Steve as a person, always just about his "greatest achievement in the history of science". I am not blaming Steve for anything, I am not even mad at my Dad for not really caring for me but always for Steve. I do almost understand him now. Steve is awesome. He is just so cute, and helping everyone. You just have to love him.

"Hey lets just go and eat something, ok?", I ask him and try to free myself from his arms. I know it's a hopeless situation. He is so much stronger than I am. "Stay here, I will cook something for us all. You know, as a practice for my course.", Steve says and turns away from me, letting me go as he walks over to the kitchen isle. Knowing that just the view of my soldier cooking is going to be delicious, I ignore him telling me to stay where I am and follow him. Leaning across from him on the other side of the kitchen, I drink up my cup of coffe which I had just grabbed from the coffee machine beside him.

He grabs all the different ingredients and starts getting out some pots. He soon starts messing around with everything. I watch him, smiling at the sight but still not sure what to think about him taking lessons to learn how to cook. I don't know why he does that. It started secretly, he didn't want to tell me. Thought I would think of it as something unmanly. I love watching him cooking. It is incredibly cute. He gets out a cookbook and seems to be searching for a certain recipe. Suddenly, I have an idea for my birthday present for him. I excuse myself to him with a smile and a kiss and walk away, heading to the lab.

Arriving downstairs in my lab, I call out for JARVIS: "JARVIS, what do think about a little cooking program? For Steves birthday. I already have ideas what I want it to have contained. I would add it to your whole network. It will comprise a collection of recipes from all over the world. And as an extra to make it personally for Steve, how do you think would he find another collection, just of recipes from the time around 1940?" " An awesome idea, Sir. I think Mr. Rogers would love it. I have already started a search on the internet and created a folder filled with all the recipes I've found. If you want to have a look at it Sir, you can find on your right." I smile at the cleverness and knowledge of my A.I.

After a few minutes, I have already worked out a system for searching through the recipes, sorted by different times, countries of origin and occasions. Next comes a tiny app to order directly from the different shops in New York. Of course just the ones with food of the best quality. Working on the details, I smile about my idea and imagine how happy Steve will be when he sees it. Two hours later, I have written a programme, tested it several times, added a few extras and the only thing that's to do now is wait for Steves birthday to come.


	6. Sparkling Eyes and Shining Shields

**Sparkling eyes and Shining shields**

Just a few weeks until it's Tony's birthday and I don't even know what I could give him as a present. There's nothing I could buy, he has more money than he will ever be able to spend. He buys something the moment he likes it. One thing he can't buy is one of my drawings. But that's the kind of present little kids give their parents... I don't want to seem like a little kid trying to please his daddy.

Having no idea at all, I decide to go on the internet and search for some ideas. I search through some different websites that sell personalised cakes, T-shirts, cups, and other stuff. After almost two hours of scrolling through all those websites without getting anything inspiring or good enough for my husband, suddenly the voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupts:

"Can I help you, Mr. Rogers? it seems like you are searching for a present for somebody. My guess would be Mr. Stark. If you want I could search through some of the sites. You just have to tell me what you are looking for. You don't need to search through all those pages. I am faster." "Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S. but I think I need to know what I want to get for Tony before I can "employ", you to help me with my search.", I reply. " If it is allowed, I could also bring in my knowledge of Mr. Stark's prefered gifts. He always used to like being given exclusive alcohol. But I think being with you cured him from that. He would love to get something only you can give him. If you have any special things, lines you said to another, nicknames, we could make a T-Shirt or a cup or something else with that printed on it. It just has to be something special. Only you two can understand." Thinking about the A.I's advice, I suddenly have an idea. A cup isn't special enough for the man I love so much. Neither is a T-Shirt.

" J.A.R.V.I.S., please get me an uncolored Iron-Man-Suit. I have an idea." "Of course, Mr. Rogers. The basic version of the suit is in the folder in the right corner of your home-screen. I have also taken the freedom to download the best coloring program I could find. If you want I can guide you through the steps to design a personalised suit." "Thanks a lot J.A.R.V.I.S. but I'll just try to figure it out myself. But there's one thing you could do. If I have the full design saved, send it to a place where they can build and color it. And save the file with an unhackable password. I know you can do that. Thanks again." "Of course sir. I think I will also have to hide it so Mr. Stark won't be able to see it?" "That would be great. Choose "Capsicle" as the Password. But try hide it in a code not even a genius like Tony can hack." "Sure. I'll leave you to your ideas now."

I think I have the perfect birthday gift for Tony. A personalised shield, painted with an arc reactor, colored in red and gold. I think I could design it for a pin or even as a special piece of his armor. Sure is that it will have to be made of something special. After hours of figuring out the exact design of the shield, I have finally decided on measurements for a shield. It will have to be foldable to fit into Tony's forearm armor. But I want another one manufactured to hang on our wall. At our floor in the Avengers Tower, we need some more decorations. A combination of our two symblos seems suitable for the floor of us. As a couple.

Having spent three days just with sketching the shield again and again. Hanging on the wall, included in Tony's armor, and of course from many different angles. I gave up on the pin thing. He wouldn't wear it, even though I made it for him. He's not the man for pins.

Remembering that I will need a metal as a material of which the shield is made of, I walk up to Thor asking him for advice. He knows many different planets, and as a warrior, also knows many different extraterrestrial kinds of materials.

After I went through loads of different materials with Thor, we didn't find anything. Maybe I should just give up and make it from normal steel. I want something strong enough to stop bullets but also good to work with. After Thor is totally ennerved by my questions, he sends me to Bruce. I should have thought about that sooner. The scientist may know better how to reinforce a metal to make it from normal to extraordinary.

I walk up to Bruce. He says it will be difficult. But he will try. A few days later, he tells me that he hadn't had an idea. He tells me to try it with normal steel. And leave it as something to hang on a wall. He says the only thing suitable for a shield like that would be vibranium, but everything we had was being used up for my shield - back in the forties.


	7. OK, honey

So here I go guys! Thanks for the support of the last few chapters :) That really helped me. This chapter is all fluffy and cutesy. Don't judge I wanted something cute today ;* As you know Steve is working on the arc-reactor-shield for Tony's birthday (5/29). So working on that, he doesn't get to spend that much time with Tony, who feels left alone.

* * *

Steve is up to something and I want to find out what it is. He keeps spending less and less time with me. I know that i haven't always been such a good boyfriend or husband, I am a guy who spends very much time with technical stuff. It's both my job and my also my greatest love. Well, at least until I met him. It's just a few weeks until my birthday, I wish we would spend more time together. I know I am not usually like that, I am not the romantic guy, but I love him and I miss him.

"Clint, do you have any idea what I could do about Steve? He has been avoiding me. There has to be something I did wrong. Why else would he completely change, in a matter of days?", I ask the assassin. He may not be a pro but he still is my best friend. And his relationship with Bruce seems to be perfect, so I can still get a real reason to be asking him for "love advice". " There is nothing special up with him. I saw almost everythingyou two did together in the last few weeks. Well except for the bedroom-y things. You two love each other. You are perfect together and there is nothing you could have done wrong." I know he is being honest, and that he believes in what he says. But giggling isn't really what you expect when you ask for advice about the man you love. Well, I should have known that Clint would be starting to smile and giggle at some point of his advice. " You sure, Clint? I really am concerned about Steve." " Eh, Tony, try not to get off about it too much. You. Two. Are. Perfect. Together. I've never seen a couple who looked as natural and lovely togehter as you two are. In addition, you have to think about your birthday being in just 6 weeks. Steve is probably just preparing your birthday gift. You knows how he is, he can't keep a secret. He is just avoiding you because he can't keep a secret." He is right I am probably just tired and worn out. I thank him and get me some coffee. After that I trot through the tower, searching for Steve.

Half an our later, I finally stand behind my love. Wanting to surprise him, I reach up and cover his eyes from behind. " He cap!", I say, trying to sound cute. He shrieks and turns around swiftly. "Tony! What a surprise!" I see him hiding something behind his back. He seems to be sorting some papers, trying to make them into a pile. " Not such a surprise, cutie pie. You're hiding from me in my lab. May not be such a godd idea if you are avoiding me." He looks at me frightened. "Is something wrong, Tony? I mean, I didn't try to avoid you. I just want to figure some things out. And time is running out, you know?" " Sure, there are only 6 weeks left 'til my birthday. I know that you are figuring something out for my birthday. But just let me tell you: I'd rather spend some more time with you and don't get a perfectly prepared gift than feel like losing you and get the most awesome gift human eyes have ever seen. Everything I get from you is perfect to me. But what I'd like most, would be some more time with you. I miss you, Steve. I want you to lay with me at night to cuddle. I want to wake up next to you and get a good-morning-kiss, just to get some coffee and a nice breakfast a few hours after. I haven't been the best boyfriend, I know. I keep spending loads of time at my lab, but lately it feels like you are spending more time in here than I am. Just leave that stupid whatever-it-is alone and come to bed with me."

The next moring, I wake up next to him, feeling him cuddling up to me closely. I turn around, trying not to wake him, only to see him already being awake and watching me. He smiles, Oh I could fall for that smile all over again every time. " Mornin' Tony... I'm sorry if I woke you but I just wanted to get up and make some breakfast." I chuckle a bit, " Yeah sure you did are all wrapped up around me and everything tells me you are not because you want some breakfast." Nobody but me has ever seen how cocky Captain Americas grin can be. In a matter of seconds. I'm all over him and we kiss like there is no tomorrow. That's unfortunately (for him) the moment when Clint storms into the room. "Ugh, GUYYYS!? I am sorry to storm in here like that but... couldn't you at least lock the door so that I won't even get a chance to see what I never wanted to see? You know I'm an already traumatised guy. I never wanted to add something to that pile of shit in my past!" He screams and storms off again like he came in. Steve and I kiss one last time and then I get up, hearing the caps stomach growling behind me. " You horny idiot! You sound like you are starving! How could you let me assume you weren't hungry? Let's go get some food!" I yell at him. He smiles back and answers that I didn't even give him a chance to respond. "In addition, I weren't that unhappy with your choice of morningprocedure." I hear a husky voice from my bed, moments before there is a hot mouth on my neck, snuggling and kissing. I turn around, catching the mans lips in a hot kiss. His growling stomach interrupts us. We pull back and laugh. Holding hands and chuckling all the way, we slowly strod over to the kitchen. Just to see Clint and Bruce, tightly hugging and kissing. "Well, sure we got you on some ideas Cupid!" I tease the archer. The two lovers jerk away from each other, but Steve and I are already working on the breakfast, Bruce seems to having prepared. My mouth full of some delicious waffles, which are the scientists specialty, I turn back around. I cannot help laughing at the sight of Clint and Bruce. Both blushing so hard they are like a tomate-y couple, both trying to get their clothes back into place. I leave them to theirselves, climbing onto Steves lap. " Seems like everything is back to normal with you two, right?" It seems like that. But after just 2 hours of being around me, kissing, cuddling and smiling, Steve excuses himself with work to do. He tells me he'll be back in some hours.

It's ok to me. He explained why he is spending so much time at the lab and I am relieved that I didn't do anything wrong. That he didn't turn away from me. It's ok if he's working on my birthday gift. Thinking about what he might give me as a present, I start smiling as I recall my gorgeous idea for his birthday. He will surely love it. Suddenly a voice creeps into my ear: „ OK, honey. Maybe I could take a day off. But don't get it back on me if your Present is going to be crap." I turn away from the view out of the towers windows, facing the most beautiful view I have ever seen: Steve, smiling lovely and leaning in, his forehead touching mine. Everything is perfect that day. Bruce, Clint, Steve and I spend the rest of the day watching „Doctor Who". Steve and I lie all cuddled up on the one couch while the other two guys take the secong couch.

* * *

Hope you liked it :) Please review and if you want you can also follow my tumblr blog. It's "hemeravampire". I have no real plan when to write the next chapter so just stay and maybe PM me if you have some questions or remarks or ideas for the further plot. I am still searching for someone to draw some different Spidey and Deadpool suits. I have planned to include those two into the further plot. But I need some new designs for their suits. They should be different from the ones from the comics etc. Just PM me or blog them with "hemeravampire" tagged on it.

Thanks again and DFTBA

-CL


	8. Sparkling Eyes and Bitten Boys

It's an awesome day. Clint, Bruce, Tony and I are all lying on the couches, watching a Doctor Who marathon. I know that Tony and I might be overdoing it with the cudddling in the public. But at least we are not alone. Bruce and Clint look like they are in one piece. The two of them look so happy. But I can still recall Clint's state after Nat had broken up with him. They were really cute together but then she told him she had found another person, one she loved more. Clint was pretty depressed after that. He seemed broken. Fortunately, Bruce knew how to fix a broken soldier. It just took them a few weeks 'til they were a couple. It seemed to be an advantage that they could just skip the "getting to know each other"-part. Having been working and living together for several years, many times close to death in front of each other makes even a "lonely wolf" like Bruce Banner become part of the crew and the family. That's another thing that changed after New York, Loki and the the afternoon, I decide to go and cook some dinner for the four of us. The other boys all offer their help but how could an assassin, a gamma-ray expert or an inventor help when you're trying to cook something eatable? After having gone through several cookbooks and also the fridge and the cupboards, I stand at Tony's ususal "thinking spot", trying to decide on what to cook. I have a few things in mind but we have mostly cheese, bread and some meat in the kitchen. Not even anything special to cook, just fondue-cheese. "hey, guys! What do you think about some fondue for dinner? We have some meat, and some bread to dip in the cheese... So it wont be that boring." Tony is cracking up, laughing insanely. "Fon- Fon- Fondue? Are you serious, Steve? You know my father told me about your assumptions about having fondue, right? I like your way of planning the night even though it's just 4 pm. Burt Cutie, Can't we just get something more special as take-out? Maybe some chinese food?" He says, smirking. Now Clint and Bruce finally notice that I have been asking something. " Hey, Tony. I think fondue wouldn't be that bad. You should have bought some better ingredients if you wanted something more special. And in addition, didn't xyou tell me just a few days ago that anything Steve cooked just had to taste awesome because he would always insert parts of his own awesomeness?" Ok, Clint sounds a biiit drunk, but at least he set Tony's head straight again. "AW Tony, that's cute of you but I think fondue will be good no matter who gets it ready... If you still don 't want to eat it, just help yourself for something else. I didn't start taking cooking lessons so that you can still tell me my food isn't good enough for a billionaires tongue like yours." " Then tell me, love. Why did you start taking those lessons? I've been curious for a long time." Yes, Cap, I'd like to know that,too. You've been acting more and more modest about your actions, "hobbies" and stuff lately. So just tell us, Blondie!" I tried to hide it, tried to spend enough time with the others for them not to notice. But how could my husband and the other men don't notice the time I spend with cooking, learning and in my room, on the internet. Now even Clint got to the point of being curious to know. I stiffen at the thought of how they may react but then I remind myself of my loving husband. "Wait a second. I just want to get dinner done.", I tell them, smiling lovingly. Half an hour later, we're finished eating and return to the living room. "So there's a boy here in NYC. I stumbled upon him. His name is Peter Parker and he sent me an e-mail, asking for help. I don't know how he got my mail address, he seems to be almost as into technical stuff like you two, Bruce and Tony. At a school trip a few weeks ago, he go bitten by a weird-looking spider and now he's worried about the^physical and mental changes he's going through. He developed some special abilities and I thought we could take care of the boy. I thought he may live with us here at the tower. He's just 16 so he still needs to get raised properly. His parents are dead so they won't be a problem for us to take care of. Nat is the only woman after Pepper left, and I know you two science-guys can be some kind of teachers for him because you can talk about science and stuff. But neither you nor any other Avenger can actually cook or create a proper environment for a teen to live in. So I thought I would take the parenting part of the Avengers. That's why I started to take cooking lessons. We're used to eating take-out, but he is still developing, growingup, so we need to start cooking and eating much healthier. I'm sorry, Tony. I know I should have told you earlier. I told Peter that if if we take care of him he may even beocome a part of the team. Well, of course only if his abilities will turn out to be as special for him to become part of the Avengers. Oh, and before I forget to tell you, he'll be here tomorrow at noon. To move in."

They get angry at me for arranging something as important as that behind their backs. But they are mostly happy that nothing is wrong with me. Bruce and Tony are quietly discussing how to equip the boys room. The two are not sure which kinds of technical extras to include in the room they will construct on my old floor. Now that I moved in with Tony, it's been just my gym and my art gallery there. Eeven though it's already evening, they start working on the interior and the special computer and stuff right away. Clint is still complaining about me not giving him something to help the newbie with. I know how he feels so I tell him that Peter isn't a sporty guy. Clint is the best to train him. In addition, if Peter is going to be a part of the avengers, he needs to know how to fight properly. Clint and I work out a plan how to get both, the Avengers and Peter Parker to work together and to live together.

Clint and Natasha are respinsible for martial arts and fitness training. Bruce and Tony will try to develope his technical knowledge further. Thor and Loki will try to work out an image for him if he becomes a superhero and part of the avengers initiative. I have already talked to Fury and he said that we can be lucky to get some fresh blood in the team. He also said he would come over some times to see how the boy is developing. For me, being the leader of the team, it's my task to help Peter work his way into the team. But I know that I set my priorities. And being a family for that boy comes before everything else. I may not be from this time but at least I know how to be a good friend. And I know that I am a quite good painter. I used to scribble a lot, and got better through the time. So my part of including the boy into the team will be designing his suit. Tony and Bruce will work out the technical devices that are going to be in his suit, so I will have to wait until they are sure what to do.


	9. Sparkling Eyes for New Family Members

Sparkling Eyes

Today is my first day at the Avengers Tower, Steve, or Captain America invited me to join them when I told him about my abilities. So here I am, saturday noon, with all my stuff in front of one of the most popular buildings in New York. A 16-year-old boy in shabby clothes with some boxes. I didn't find anything to let them know that I am here when there's suddenly a voice over my head, demanding my name. "Uhm.. I'm Peter Parker. Mr. Rogers invited me to move in today. I hope it's not too soon. Could you let me in?", I answer. "Oh it's you Mr. Parker. Of course please enter. My name is J.A.R.V.I.S. I am Mr. Starks A.I.-butler. The others are living room, waiting for your arrival. I just told them you're here." I hear the voice respond as I enter through the door which has just opened. As I come into the foyer, I see a huge figure exiting the elevator. "Hey Peter! I am so happy that you agreed to coming here. The others are still waiting upstairs but Thor and I came down here to help with your luggage. Oh, is that everything? I thought a teenager like you must have more stuff than those few boxes. Well, we'll bring those to your room while you go see the other inhabitants of the tower.", the man, who turns out to be Steve Rogers bursts out, smiling widely. He seems excited, even though I don't know why. Behind I see another figure even more muscular than the Captain. That must be Thor. He comes up to me and pulls me into an enormous hug that feels like he's crashing my bones. The moment I can breathe again, I hold my hand out to shake the Captain's, but it seems to be a hugging day for the Avengers because I get a hug with almost the same bone-crushing-effect, even though Steve seems to be trying to control his strength compared to the god. "Nice to meet you.", I breathe while the two men already grab my boxes and start heaving them into the lift. We get lifted upwards, heading to the floor where the others are awaiting us. Steve starts to explain to me who lives where and which floors are used for what. "Each of us has an own floor, it's just Tony and me, and Clint and Bruce who each share a floor as a couple." he says and blushes. Everyone knows about the "Super husbands", the two got married and took it out into the common world something like a year ago. After their wedding, the number of documentaries about "love at the workplace" shot sky-high. Like, the two of them are living together at the tower and working together and stuff. What if it went wrong? I just thought that some people were clearly overdoing it. The Avengers saved the world, but they should get some privacy and be allowed to make their own decisions. "You will move into my old floor, it's the fifth. Clint and Bruce, uh, Hawkeye and the Hulk have the highest floor, beneath them lives Natasha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow. The next lower floor is the gym, where Nat, Clint and I spend most of our time. Beneath the Gym, it's Tonys and my floor. Then there's our living room floor with the TV and the kitchen-isle. The next floor is yours and beneath you lives Thor, the next lower floor then belongs to Loki. Beneath Loki there are just the lab, Tony's suits and his cars. Tony and Bruce do normally share a lab, but when they are arguing or Tony is working on a new suit, he is in his own lab. Only he and I know the password for its door. Maybe Bruce and Tony will let you help them with their technical stuff down there. We have already talked about how to make your live here with us good and we want you to see us as your family." When we arrive at my floor the other two guys storm out, the doors closing immediately after they've left the elevator. I don't have a chance to answer anything after Steves speech. They want me to be part of "the family", even though I just know them from the TV and they don't really know anything about me either. I am not a family guy, probably because my mum and dad disappeared quite early. I've lived with my aunt and my uncle for some years, but after my uncle died, my aunt couldn't take care of me alone. So she sent me to an orphanage. I should be happy, 'cause that's where I met Wade. He has even stranger abilities than mine. He already had them for some years when I got mine. He always helped me to cope with everything that came with being able to shoot nets from my wrists. When I found out I could climb up buildings, he ran with me over the rooftops of New York, jumping from one to another. Every time I fell he caught me because he couldn't get hurt that easily. The two of us are very close. Boys from school were picking on me, saying I was gay. I don't understand what should be so bad about it. Wade always picked me up from school, so I understand why they saw us as a couple. He is a few years older than I am and he always shook it off. When I left, he just laughed and said he may be a bit more bored and he'd miss me but it wouldn't be that bad. He doesn't know I will, and already do miss him a lot. For the first few years, he was like a big brother to me, but when I discovered my special abilities, we grew closer. I am not sure if the guys at school weren't right with their assumptions about me.

The moment I exit the elevator, I am surrounded by the Avengers. Tony turns his head towards me immediately. He looks at me skeptically, as if he doesn't know whether he approves my appearance or not. He may not think I am cool enough, but I only hear all the other people, the heroes, welcoming me into their home. Steve and Thor may have been the warmest welcome somebody could get from any Avengers, but Clint Barton is pretty funny for an assassin. Natasha Romanoff is definitely a strong and intimidating woman. She nods a short "Hey newbie." in my direction and then turns towards the food she seems to be watching over. She doesn't look like she's even knowing what she's doing so I go over and take care of the food. Clint first laughs at me but when Bruce joins me and tries to help a bit, Clint shuts up. Natasha looks quite impressed. Tony is still laughing. "Well, seems like Steve found himself a nice son to adopt there." he says. I heard that I got adopted, finally someone decided that a freaky 16-year-old can be a nice kid too. I thought it was Pepper Potts, she always seemed to be some kind of mother-type. Of what I heard she even cooked for Tony when they were a couple. I had totally forgot that she moved out after the two broke up. I never thought it might be Steve and Tony who adopted me. But thinking about it, it looks logical to me. Steve is the leader and since he's with Tony, the two of them seem to be the closest to be parents, compared to the other Avengers. Well, that's cool. Having Tony Stark as your father must be a good life. Soon, Steve and Thor join us, Steve immediately joining me and taking control over the cooking. He starts talking to me, telling me about the plans they have for me. After something like 15 minutes, lunch is ready and everyone helps preparing the table. We eat together, Clint is always joking around so that I don't get to eat that much while I am trying to catch my breath after laughing too much. Sometimes Tony makes some jokes, but he gets shut up by Steve very quickly. None of the Avengers seems to be uncomfortable with a teenager in the room. In the late afternoon, we start watching some movies. Clint, Tony and Thor want to watch action movies or some thrillers. Natasha, Steve and Bruce say they are more for the romantic or comedic movies. After half an hour of fighting, where Loki and I keep out, and laugh about the others. Loki yells: "How about some more Doctor Who? You all liked it yesterday, you will surely like it today. We have just watched some random episodes with Nine yesterday. So how about watching some episodes with the tenth doctor today?" Suddenly everyone is quiet and they all agree. Loki turns on the first episode and everyone's making themselves comfortable in the living room area. I end up sitting beside Bruce, the two of us talking about several mistakes, always questioning the technical possibilities behind time traveling, the sonic screwdriver and creatures like the cybermen. After a few hours and many episodes, I say that I am tired and Steve shows me my floor. He explains everything, tells me about J.A.R.V.I.S. and wishes me good night. When he has left, I undress and get under the shower. After a few minutes, I get out of the shower. Having only a towel around my hips, I squeak as I see the figure of a man sitting on my bed. "Hello sweetie! I came to visit you in your new home" I hear a familiar voice say. I start laughing, recognizing the voice as Wades. When I turn on the light, I see him, sitting there in his usual jeans and T-shirt. "Nice to see you too, Wade. Wow, you couldn't stand having me away for what? Twelve hours? I didn't think you were that clingy." I smile at him broadly.


	10. Sparkling Eyes and Burnt Boys

Sparkling Eyes Chapter 10

_**Ten chapters :) Wow, that makes me proud. I know the chapters may not be as long as the ones of other stories but as you may have noticed, they get longer almost every chapter. Since this is now the tenth chapter I wanted to ask you again, if some of you could send me some own designs for Spider-Man or Deadpool suits. I am getting used to drawing and I am also getting better, but I am still not good enough for something like that. I'd love to see some alternate ideas for your own special Spider-Man or Deadpool suit. If you have something, Please send it either to my inbox here or to my tumblr (mischievous-khaleesi-from-221b). Thanks a lot for reading until here, for the reviews I got and if you send me something already some thanks in advance for that :) - CL**_

* * *

So here I am, a 19-year-old guy with special abilities. I am sitting on the bed of a 16-year-old cutie I seem to have fallen for. He is younger, so he got adopted. I could have already moved out of the orphanage but I am still there. I am helping raising the younger ones. Some are afraid of me, they don't know how to cope with a tall guy covered in scars. My parents died in a fire of which I could barely be saved. They couldn't take all the scars away, they didn't know how. Now some people are afraid of me. I was relieved when the new one, Peter, didn't even flinch when I pulled down my hoodie. He already grew to me the first day because he wasn't afraid, wasn't disgusted. He just took me as I am and befriended me without any difficulties. When I told him about my abilities, he believed me right away. I think his father had some kind of science project close to that subject going on before he and his wife disappeared. When a few months ago, Peter told me he was feeling strange and that he was changing I just laughed at him at first. I thought he was kidding me. But seeing the things he could do, which are way more impressive than my abilities, I had to believe him. I trained him in some of martial arts I know. Tried to give him some strength, taught him how to hide it. We grew even closer than we were before. I don't know if he feels the same way I do, but sure as hell did I miss him when he went to live here. In the fabulous "Avengers Tower", together with all the superheroes. He was only gone for some hours and now it's just 11 p.m. and I've already broken into a house full of super strong people just to see him.

I am just sitting down on the enormous bed he has in his room, when he comes out of the bathroom. Still dripping wet, only with a towel around his hips, he squeaks when he sees me. "Hello sweetie! I came to visit you at your new home." I say, greeting him. He turns on the light, but from his face I can read he already knows who this is. He comes closer, still smiling happily. "Nice to see you too, Wade. Wow, you couldn't stand having me away for what? Twelve hours? I didn't think you were that clingy.", I hear the little boy saying. "I'll show you how clingy I can be, Spidey!" I laugh. Seconds later, I jump from the bed, tackling him. I jump right up again, when I know he's lying on the floor. "I think you should get dressed, this is kinda distracting. How should I start a proper fight with you when you're almost naked?" I tell him, smiling. I sit down on the bed again, leaning back so that the boy has his privacy. I hear him rumoring, and just a minute later, I feel a hand pull on my hair. "Hey, you can stop looking at the ceiling, I have put something on." I turn my head around, looking at the boy that lies beside me. "Sorry I broke into your new home. I hope they won't storm in and think I am some kind of a thief, murderer or rapist. I don't want to get punched by Captain America.", I tell the lanky boy. The moment I'm finished with my sentence, two men storm in and yell "Peter, where are you? Is everything fine with you? JARVIS just told Tony there was a break-in on your floor." As they see us, I jump up. "Good evening, Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark. I'm sorry I broke into your home, I just missed my precious Spider-boy. My name Is Wade Wilson, I am a friend of your... son.", I say stretching out my hand to shake theirs. Tony Stark sends me a glare "Well, you have some talent, when you got to break in without the worlds two most dangerous assassins and us noticing soon enough... So, is that your boyfriend, Peter? 'Cause I don't think friends hang out in the middle of the night, lying on the bed. In addition, I have to tell you, you're only wearing boxers. You could have told us earlier, and HE could have just come here tomorrow to get introduced to us. You know, you only moved in here today, isn't that a bit clingy that he broke in here 12 hours after seeing you the last time? Oh and before I forget, Wade, how the fuck did you get in here?" Peter and I both laugh, hearing Iron Man trying to be a good parent. Seeing us two laughing together, Steve makes a confused face, "Peter, as Tony said, why don't you tell us what you two were doing on your bed and why you didn't just introduce us sooner? Or later? I think tomorrow would have been a great idea." "I think he's more of a Captain Sass, than Captain America, right?" I whisper to Peter who has gotten up and is now standing beside me. He breaks out into laughter, not thinking what trouble that will probably get us into. Suddenly there's a voice from the ceiling "I do support your opinion, Mr. Wilson. But even though Mr. Rogers couldn't hear your little joke, I could. And that means Mr. Stark could, too. I would be quite careful with everything you say if there are an A.I. and a genius involved, if I were you. And Mr. Parker, it would be better if you'd just introduce your boyfriends to the whole group than keeping them as a secret. 75% of this household are superheroes, and the other 25% are norse gods. They are quite sure to find out everything you are hiding from them." I squeak a little, surprised by a body less voice from the ceiling. Hearing JARVIS' explanation and its suggestions to both of us, I have to laugh again. "I take everything back, there is nothing cooler than this house, it speaks, it's sassy and it's a good parent even though it's an A.I.. I am sorry, I didn't mean to insult anyone or have you to fear about Peters well-being. He is fine, I was practically the one who raised him from 10 years onwards. We're good friends and you don't have to expect anything bad from me. I promise. I won't break in again, I just wanted to see if he's fine. Since this is the only floor with a window-y wall and no Avengers sign or Captain America and Iron Man sign on the window, I guessed this was Petes floor. I have some special ability called opening a door without a key. Your security stuff isn't that difficult to pass." I am still smiling and I see that the two Superheroes may not be OK with me breaking into their home and into their new sons room, but at least they like me. "I understand you wanting to see Peter. If you want to stay here until the morning, there is a guest bedroom just around the corner which we prepared to be able to stay here and watch over Peter. You can make yourself at home there, and tomorrow, you will get to know the other Avengers. How old are you if I might ask? Just so I know there isn't anybody waiting for you to come home or tell where you are. Tomorrow, we will all get breakfast at 9, I'm cooking. I see that you are important to Peter, so now, you are welcomed here in the Tower, right Tony?", the Captain says. Tony just shrugs and says "Your decision, Captain Mom." "I thank you for your approval, Sir. I would be happy to stay. I do also know how to cook, well, a little bit at least. I could help you tomorrow. I've been mostly taking care for myself, I still live at the orphanage, taking care for the youngsters. There is nobody left who would miss me.", I answer. The Captain smiles at us. "Follow me, then. I'll show you your room. I hope it will be okay for tonight." I say goodnight to Peter and follow the soldier. He leads me into a room that is almost being stuffed with a huge bed. I stand in awe as the captain shows me where to find what and tells me to prepare for the A.I. to wake me tomorrow at 8 a.m.. He says he'd love me to help him cooking, also to get to know me better. That evening, I fall asleep, still not believing the luck Peter had, and that I seem to experience now too. Maybe I'm getting to live here with all the heroes, and with Petey, which is way more important to me.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading so far :) I am sorry that I don't upload regularly, but I upload it usually the day I write it and I don't get inspiration that often. As I told you, I already have the whole story line, but since I've been messing around with it anyways, I am open to wishes and/ or suggestions._**

**_Love_**

**_-CL_**


	11. Sparkling Eyes and Immortal Boys

_**So here we are again, Chapter 11 this time. I am sorry for the creepy way Tony and Steve ran into adopting Peter, and now also letting Wade live with them. I have some even weirder things planned for the next chapters ;) Hope you like this one**_

_**Please Review 3**_

* * *

How could this even happen? Two days before, Steve told us out of nowhere, that we are adopting a biy called Peter Parker. Yesterday, the boy moved into the Avngers Tower with us. In the evening, a friend of Peter broke into the Tower to see the boy. Wgen Steve and I stormed into the room, it didn't quite look like the two boys are just friends. Now, Wade Wilson seems to be moving in with us, too. I don't know a thing about the boy, and still I trust Steve and he seems to like both of the youngsters. I really want to know how Wade did that... Like breaking into a Tower full of the earths mightiest superheroes, that must have been somehow tricky, right? He said he just wanted to see his "old friend" Peter, but when Steve and I walked in on them, they lay on the bed together, Peter only wearing his boxers. Didn't quite look like "just friends" to me, the way the two of them looked at each other. Still, Steve trusted Wade and Peter, he even let Wade sleep in the guest room on Peters floor. Steve trusts Wade. I trust Steves decisions.

So now, it's sunday morning. J.A.R.V.I.S. just told me he woke Wade and that the boy is in the shower. Steve and Pete have already started cooking the breakfast. That may take a while, with so many people living and eating here. Looking over at the two guys standing in front of the cooker, trying to figure out what exactly to cook for us, I see that some of the other Avengers are also looking at Peter, smiling. Even though the boy just moved in yesterday, he already has a place in every Avengers heart. Everyone likes him, even Nat, who is known for needing pretty much time to like somebody, smiles at him lovingly when the two of them talk. Bruce and Peter have already talked about the possibility of Peters abilities being the result of the spiders radioactivity. Loki warmed up for the boy when we were all arguing about which movie to watch and Peter kept out of everything, just like Loki always tries to do. Thor, Clint and Steve are totally in love with the spiderboy. I like him, too. I just don't know whether to trust him and his (boy-)friend Wade completely.

When I return from my thoughts, I see that Wade has now joined the two of them, helping them cooking and preparing the table. I can see how much Steve likes the two boys, how happy he is. I feel a loving smile showing on my lips. Some seconds later, I stand behind my husband. I crept up behind him, wanting to surprise the super soldier. I wink at the boys, a silent promise for them to not tell him I'm there. Standing on my tiptoes, I plant a sweet kiss on the Caps neck. The huge man immediately squeaks and turns around rapidly, silencing my laughter with a kiss. I pull back to see his smile, "Mornin' guys! So how's breakfast doing? Seeing you all working over here working your magic. Cooking our food. That makes me feel useless... Is there some way I can help with the cooking?" I greet the three of them, smirking because of what I know will follow. I try to hold back laughter when I see Steves face. He looks like he is in shock. "Tony, do you want to poison us? I'm well informed about your cooking abilities!" The two boys look at him. The boys and Steve clearly trying to hold back from laughing. Suddenly, Steve cracks up, laughing. I don't know why. I don't know what the joke was. Trying not to choke on his words, Steve says: "Oh, Tony. We have just talked about never letting you cook anything for anyone, ever. Wade, Pete, and I thought we might take turns with the cooking, now that the two of them are the only ones in the tower who can actually cook. I am still learning and I don't want to poison any of you by accident." I just nod, and go on just helping them preparing the table. A few minutes later, we all sit at the table eating and I am finally getting introduced to my new sons boyfriend properly. "So, as you already know, my name is Wade Wilson. I am nineteen years old and lived at the orphanage since I could remember anything. I don't really know when exactly my weird abilities showed up, but when that little guy over there came up to me, telling me he didn't know what to do because he seemed to be changing, I was damn happy not to be alone. We trained together from that on. I am fully trained in several martial arts, he is just a freaky, clever boy, so we pretty much matched. My abilities contain a healing effect, so that I can't get killed that easily. I am also pretty fast and strong. I love fighting with some samurai swords, a man gave me as a present a few years ago. They were his apology for not adopting me. Now they are my weapons to help Spidey fighting some bad guys.", Wade tells us all. Everyone looks at the two boys, dumbfounded. Two underage boys, fighting criminals. One of them seemingly immortal and fighting with swords. Both of them with special abilities. "Some fine boys, we found us there..", Clint smirks.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it :) Please review and stay with the story, I promise it's getting better ;)_**

**_Thanks again_**

**_-CL_**


End file.
